


almost famous friends

by icosmics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, they are all either 18 or 19 years old, this is gonna be stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/pseuds/icosmics
Summary: in which dan is an actor shooting in england, and phil works in a diner.
Relationships: Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell & Chris Kendall & Phil Lester & PJ Liguori, Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell & Phil Lester & Louise Pentland, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 3





	almost famous friends

There are a few laughs as a bell rings, signaling someone has walked into the restaurant. Phil looks up hurriedly to see the new group of customers as he rushes to another table. He doesn’t see much other than a group of four teenagers laughing amongst themselves. He sighs. They could be theatre kids, and the fact that it is ten thirty at night heightens that chance. He sighs a bit after this. There are only four kids, not twenty-four. “Can I grab anything else for you ladies?”

The ladies in question smile and shake their heads, content with their meals for the time being. This means Phil needs to move on to the next table, which temporarily houses the not-theatre-kids.

He takes a deep breath and recites the anthem. “Hi guys! My name is Phil and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?”

A boy with extremely curly brown hair speaks through a botched British accent. “Could I please get a soda?”

The group laughs and Phil, through confusion, manages to smile a bit. “Uh, any specific soda for you tonight?”

The boy smiles back at him and folds the menu closed before speaking. “Yeah, a cherryade if you don’t mind. Thanks! We’re actually filming a movie around here, so I’m method acting.”

“Trying to, anyway, and failing. We aren’t supposed to tell just anyone, stupid,” a feminine voice pipes up.

“Your secret is safe with me, don’t worry,” Phil pipes up. To that, the girl gives a slightly thankful look, if Phil is correct.

“Shut up, Louise. What do you know about method acting?”

“More than you, apparently. At least I can do a British accent properly in public. Why bother if you’re just going to mess it up?”

“It’s called practice, Louise. Now hurry up and pick your bloody drink so-” he looks towards Phil’s chest at his nametag which for some reason makes Phil’s cheeks red. “-Phil here can do his job properly.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll get a Coke please, and these two over here’ll have Sprites. Cheers, Phil.”

The other two boys sitting at the table give affirmative nods and smiles. Phil takes this as his cue to leave. At the table, the banter and conversation continue. Dan Howell doesn’t have much to say. He thinks about his cherryade, and the cherry cheeks of Phil. Yeah, he noticed those. Damn, if Phil wasn’t the cutest boy in the world. He decides he needs a reason to visit this diner again. “So guys, enjoying this place? England is just so amazing. I love the aesthetics and especially this diner.”

“What’s your obsession with the diner, dude? We’ve been here for literally seven minutes,” PJ Liguori, Dan’s best friend and coworker, questions. He figures something is up with Dan but he won’t pry. After all, this is just a shoddy diner that was close enough to set that the group could quickly grab a bite to eat without ruining their sleep schedules entirely.

“No obsession, just wondering. I’m loving it.”

Louise unfortunately sees right through Dan’s poor attempt at an act. “Okay, McDonald’s. Relax, loverboy. Your drink hasn’t even arrived yet.”

Immediately, Dan turns firetruck red to match the booth he was sitting at and he has to scooch himself out of the booth. “Excuse me, I need to use the facilities.”

“What’s up with him? We are in England for one weekend and all of a sudden he wants to be a completely different person. Have any of you seen him like this before?”

“No, but it’s probably fine, Peej. Everyone eventually has a crush on someone.” The other boy smiles, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand from across the table.

“Gross. PJ, Chris, you have my permission to leave and get a room,” Louise gags. The couple combat this with eyerolls. Phil returns with their drinks a minute later. “...and a cherryade for…”

“That would be Daniel. He has excused himself to the washroom but I think we have all assumed that he’s gone to get another look at you. Did you see how flustered he was when you introduced yourself? He’s never given anyone that look before. I’m telling you this because he is gone, and if he were here I would be getting kicked under the table very hard right now. Anyway, promise you won’t say anything to him should you find him in the hallway or whatnot. Thanks!” Louise smiles brightly and folds her hands on her lap. Silence falls over the table as Dan walks back to the table. “Everything all right?”

“Fine and dandy, how was your washroom break?” Chris asks.

“That’s a strange thing to ask. Thanks for the drink by the way, Phil!”

Phil, still in shock, gives as much of a smile as he can muster. “Have we decided on food here yet?”

Later in the evening, Phil takes the group’s plates. No more eventful encounters happen, which he’s thankful for, until the foursome were ready to pay. Louise puts her card into the check presenter along with something scribbled in pen on a napkin. As Phil grabs the payment terminal machine, he peeks at the note and nearly drops the thing when he notices it was a collection of ten digits. ‘Louise gave me Dan's phone number, the fucker!’ he thinks to himself, panicking. Soon after, he reprimands himself for saying that about a customer, but he feels it is only slightly justified. After all, she had dropped a bombshell on him. Who’s to say Phil wasn’t homophobic? He isn’t, but no one can know that at first glance. In fact, how could she even know he was gay? Well, that he can’t blame her for. It’s obvious. You take one look at Phil and you just know.

Louise had smiled extra wide at Phil before she left, and Phil thought and over thought about the idea of actually texting Dan. What if Louise had given him Dan’s home phone number? The text would never go through and Dan would never know that Phil was interested. He stops himself on that thought. Was he actually interested? He pushes that thought out of his mind as soon as he has it. The last time Phil had dated anyone, it went poorly for him. It was an abusive, long distance relationship, and to top it off, it was with a girl. After that, Phil took time to heal so he wouldn’t mess up again with love. This is not a crush. Dan is a young actor and years later, when Phil would be married to the love of his life, they’d watch a movie where Dan is the starring role and Phil would laugh, and say ‘I knew him when.

He starts to get a stomach ache thinking so much, so he decides to focus on the last half hour of his shift.

Dan walks back to the parking lot with his friends after dinner and can’t help feeling a tingly feeling. He slightly shivers and gets into the car. Once back to the hotel, he stands by himself in the elevator on the way to his hotel room on the ninth floor. His friends are scattered around the place but Dan bets PJ and Chris were sneaking into one of the two’s hotel rooms together. What happens in England stays in England, Dan guesses. He makes it to his own room soon enough and flops onto the bed. It’s comfier than his own, and the sheets and comforter are thicker. Perfect to hide from the sins he is about to commit.

Dan thinks about Phil for the rest of the night and also when he is falling asleep.


End file.
